<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rest by Vogelimkafig120</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627148">Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120'>Vogelimkafig120</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Illness, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Set Around 4 Years After The Events of XBC2, Slice of Life, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Some Humor, light cursing, pretty fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex is bedridden after contracting an illness a few days prior. Although it wasn't severe, Pyra and Mythra would ensure that he was resting and tended to despite the fact that he didn't tell them that he was feeling unwell until it got worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikari | Mythra/Homura | Pyra/Rex, Hikari | Mythra/Rex, Homura | Pyra/Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello once again! Been a while since I wrote my last Xenoblade 2 fic, and with Pyra and Mythra's announcement to Smash, I had the motivation to write this fic. To be honest, I'm willing to buy the DLC now thanks to that haha. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this fic. Simple pure and wholesome fluff. Thank you for your support! ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the past few days, Rex had remained bedridden due to being stricken with an illness, feeling congested and woozy. At first, he thought that he felt fine, but as the days went by, he continued to gradually get sluggish until one day he came back home and almost collapsed had it not been for Pyra and Mythra catching him. To both of the Aegises, the situation seemed dire that they had to enlist Nia’s services, but thankfully, the Gormotti explained that what caused Rex to become ill wasn’t life threatening but that he should take it easy for a while. The salvager was about to protest until he caught a glance at the death stare that Pyra and Mythra were both emitting, which resulted in him conceding.</p>
<p>Truth be told, he thought that it was nice being catered to, as well as ensuring that he would not jeopardize the length of his recovery. As an opportunity to perfect her cooking skills, Mythra would prep up meals for Rex, and he commended her for her deed. In fact, it was appealing unlike the previous moments. Much to his relief, her meals didn’t make him even more sick. He was imagining how did Addam managed himself with Mythra's cooking because his gut feeling told him that it wasn't entirely pleasing. </p>
<p>Although Rex was grateful that Pyra and Mythra were taking care of him, he couldn’t help but feel bad for making them worry. It wasn't his intention for them to be his servants for the duration, of course. After all, he was the one who decided to pretend that he was doing fine right up to where he nearly fainted right in front of him. Even Corinne chided him for not informing them that he was feeling unwell. He would have to make up for it somehow.</p>
<p>Consequently, his illness ended up causing his dreams to become more vivid. In particular, there was one that revolved around Pyra and Mythra being invited to battle against rather oddly looking individuals. His mind couldn’t shrug it off ever since it occurred.</p>
<p>While musing, the bedroom door started to open slowly, with Pyra and Mythra in tow, the latter holding a plate just for her Driver.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Rex.” Pyra and Mythra greeted in unison.</p>
<p>“Good morning to you both,” Rex responded with the same enthusiasm as the both of them, though his throat continued to feel pale, “what’s that on your hand, Mythra?”  </p>
<p>“A cup of Armu Milk Earl Grey along with a bowl of Ruska Noodle Soup. I did some minor tweaking on the ingredients.” Mythra revealed, boasting in content as Rex adjusted himself.  </p>
<p>“You don’t say?” he remarked sheepishly, a tad apprehensive as both of his Blades sat by his bedside, opposite from each other. Then Mythra handed him his tray.</p>
<p>Pyra let out a giggle upon seeing Rex’s reaction, her hand placed on his shoulder, massaging it gently. “No need to worry. I tested her food beforehand.”</p>
<p>“It only happened a few times,” the other Aegis scoffed, pouting as a result, glancing at the salvager, “not my fault that your stomach has to be that weak.”</p>
<p>Everyone was aware that Mythra’s cooking skills needed some fine tuning, especially since Rex was always on the receiving end ever since she got back into it. While it was certainly not on par with Pyra’s, Mythra was happy to know that whatever she prepped up was at least appetizing, aside from several occurrences, of course. To Rex, it cheered him up seeing how Mythra would react whenever he confirmed to her that her food was delicious. He wouldn’t be saying that back then, he had to admit.</p>
<p>“Still have to appreciate you for doing this for me, really,” the salvager said, clearing his throat, “here goes.”</p>
<p>Rex decided to take the time to try out his food, taking a few small bites before sipping on his drink, noticing how Mythra was eyeing on him closely, much to Pyra’s amusement. To his delight, it tasted rather good, the enhancements done to the food being pleasing. After a few more minutes, he finished his meal, letting out a burp, causing both Pyra and Mythra to laugh in response.</p>
<p>“Wow, you sure did a good job, Mythra. Thank you for the meal.” Rex congratulated to the blonde-haired Aegis as Pyra took his tray, putting it aside.</p>
<p>“Won’t lie when I say that I didn’t do it by myself.” Mythra stated, crossing her arms as she gestured towards Pyra.</p>
<p>“Oh please. You have to give yourself a bit more credit.” Pyra countered, sitting by Rex’s side once again. “Any effort is good progress, you know.”</p>
<p>It was nice to see both Aegises relaxed and enjoying themselves, Rex thought to himself. During the first couple of days of being bedridden, their expressions were rather serious and filled with worry. Once his condition was getting better, they became optimistic and joyful, though he couldn’t help but wonder if they were doing a good job at hiding how they were truly feeling. As their Driver, he had a duty to understand their concerns. Normally, he would quip out an excerpt from the Salvager’s Code, but he thought that it wasn’t the appropriate time to do so.</p>
<p>“Um, Pyra, Mythra?” he interrupted, capturing both of their attention.</p>
<p>“Something the matter, Rex? Are you feeling unwell?” Pyra spoke, her expression changing.</p>
<p>The Driver nodded his head sideways to assure her that it wasn’t something grave to their standards. “N-no, it’s nothing serious. At least I hope, but… I’m sorry for making the two of you worry about me. Wish that I told the both of you sooner rather than later.”</p>
<p>In response, Pyra and Mythra simply nodded their heads in understanding, both of their expressions stoic until they flashed him a soft smile. Despite being a pain in the ass sometimes, according to Mythra, she and Pyra both loved and adored Rex unconditionally. He was always there for them during their times of need, and so they would do the same for him.</p>
<p>“You got that right, dumbass,” Mythra scolded lightly, shaking her head, sighing afterwards, “the least you could do for now is trust us more. Honestly, we were scared to death for you.”</p>
<p>“I share the same sentiment as Mythra, Rex. Though I’d be using different words instead.” Pyra agreed with her fellow Aegis, closing her eyes for a moment as her hand was placed onto his forehead, noting that his temperature seemed to be lowering back to normal levels. “But the fact of the matter is that you don’t have to hide anything from us, no matter how big or small. Let us be there for you, as well.”</p>
<p>Rex was touched by their convictions, though at the same time it made him even worse for not putting that much faith into them. True to their words, he wasn’t alone to take on whatever life would throw at him. Whether it was an illness or another major conflict. He would better himself, as it was all that he could do to show that he was sorry.</p>
<p>“Thank you, both of you,” Rex replied, his eyes beginning to water as he put up a smile, “don’t know where I’d be had it not been for you two, as well as our friends.”</p>
<p>“Well, you better get even more used to it because we’re not going anywhere, you know.” Mythra pointed out as she and Pyra gave Rex a kiss on both of his cheeks respectively.</p>
<p>“That also means you have a lot of responsibility on your hands, Rex,” Pyra reminded him, grinning as she ruffled his hair, “I hope that you’re aware.”</p>
<p>“Hear you loud and clear.” Rex assured the both of them until a thought came across his mind. “Say, how have the kids been doing?”</p>
<p>“They’re doing fine. Corinne told us that she’d be watching over them. And we’ve taken turns to visit the schoolhouse. They miss you, Rex.” Pyra mentioned as she saw Mythra’s expression brighten a bit.</p>
<p>A grin formed on the Driver’s face at the mention of the schoolhouse. Back then, he and his friends assisted in the creation of Fonsett Island's first schoolhouse by teaching groups of children various subjects ranging from science, mathematics, history, salvaging, etc. Since then, he and the others had taken the liberty to pay them a visit from time to time. Pyra and Mythra had visited the schoolhouse in his stead, giving the Aegises an opportunity to bond with them, though Mythra had to admit that Pyra was better with children than herself. </p>
<p>“Same here. I’ll remind myself to pay them a visit once I feel one hundred percent again.” Rex commented as he saw Mythra’s signature stern look again.</p>
<p>“Just don’t go and strain yourself for theirs and our sakes. Last thing we need is to worsen yourself and have us freak out in the end.” Mythra chided, pressing a kiss on his forehead, feeling his head shift in affirmation.</p>
<p>“We appreciate you for wanting to get back on your feet but do be sure to take care of yourself first. Otherwise, you’ll be laying in bed for far longer than expected.” Pyra added as she and Mythra rose up, one of them grabbing the tray as they made their way to the door, turning around to face Rex.</p>
<p>“Will do. Welp, I think I’ll be resting for now.” he said, slouching back onto the bed, eyeing at both Aegises.</p>
<p>“Try to get some rest now, please. Mythra is in charge of meals for today, so you better prepare yourself.” Pyra mentioned, staring at Rex in a loving manner.</p>
<p>“Damn straight. I’ll be sure to make it special just for you,” Mythra agreed, her pridefully swelling again, at least until she became flustered as to what she was about to say, “and uh… I love you, Rex. We both do.”</p>
<p>The smile on Rex’s face didn’t dissipate once he heard those words, returning the same feeling back to them. “Love you both, too.”</p>
<p>Once Pyra and Mythra had left his presence, Rex proceeded to sigh in content, hoping that he’d recover as soon as possible. Although he forgot to explain to them the dream that he had, he’d be able to explain it to them at some other time.   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>